How To Save A Life
by xXBlissfulCursesXx
Summary: Post: Taken Season 2. She didn’t notice the last line of the song being whispered around her as the unmistakable scream of metal on metal encased the world in an eerie cone of silence… How to save a life… 'T' For language. Genre might change.
1. Cone of Silence

**Authors note - **

**This is a little something I came up with at about 2:40am. I know - I'm insane.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it. It's post whatever ep it was where Olivia's mother died. If anyone has the name, number or season that would be great. I'm also looking for a new title so suggestions would be fabulous.**

**Disclaimer: It's 3:10am. If I really owned them I wouldn't be sitting here typing. I'd be in some nice, fluffy studio with real people and everything.**

**Okie dokie, you know the drill...**

* * *

Olivia fell back into the seat in front of Cragen's desk.

"I'm sorry Olivia." He said as he began to walk around to comfort her.

Cragen rested a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing Olivia to snap out of her trance.

"I - uh – I-," She began, "I need to- I need to go." She quickly stood and left the small office. She walked to her desk and grabbed the few belongings that she needed before reaching for her coat. She turned towards the exit, only to come face to face with Elliot.

"You okay, Liv?" He asked.

Olivia meant to nod her head, instead shaking it in the negative.

"What, what's wrong? What happened?" Elliot asked; his voice full of concern.

Olivia shook her head again and gave the same excuse as before "I need to go."

She pushed past Elliot and headed for the elevator. She hit the down button vigorously before hearing a 'ping' which indicated that the elevator had reached her floor. She quickly stepped on and repeated the process from before hand by tapping on the 'B' button.

Before too long she was stepping of the elevator and into the car park. She made her way to her car and got in, fumbling with the keys in the ignition.

"Fuck!" She cursed out loud as she dropped her keys.

She hit the steering wheel in desperation before retrieving the keys from the floor and trying once again, to start the car. With success, Olivia sped out onto the street, barely acknowledging the other cars around her. She turned on the radio and she fled down numerous streets of Manhattan, not entirely sure where she was heading. The song 'How to save a life' filled her ears.

The lyrics tore at her heart, pain ebbing at her chest before bursting from her lungs in sobs which filled the car and went along with the music. She cried and allowed her tears to blur her vision, not giving a shit about various objects that a speeding car could hit, sending her to the same place she assumed her mother was right now.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend?_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life…_

Elliot sped through the streets after her, noting the erratic movements her car was making as she swerved and dodged other occupants of the road. He didn't have a clue where she was going but he knew he had to stay with her.

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed…_

Olivia cursed herself as her emotions played out in her driving through the streets. She noticed some traffic lights coming up and was about to slow down before seeing them flicker green. She moved her foot back to accelerate and picked up speed. She didn't notice Elliot's breaks scream in the back ground, she didn't notice the face of the five year old boy on the street corner, she didn't notice the headlights of the car coming at her to her left, she didn't notice the look of horror on the drivers face and she didn't notice the last line of the song being whispered around her as the unmistakable scream of metal on metal encased the world in an eerie cone of silence…

_How to save a life…_

* * *

**Sorry it's a little short but that will have to do for now.**

**Anyone want to know something interesting?**

**I hate blue pens.**

**I actually like anchovies - I disovered that tonight.**

**I bite my nails.**

**Slugs/snails/worms/millipeads/centipeads/anything else with no legs or 100+ legs scraes the absolute crap out of me - I scream.**

**The other day I danced around in the pouring rain just so I could see what it feels like to get drenched in the rain.**

**Also, If you review I'll smile alot...and it's 3:15am now...so I'm not very smiley.**

**'falls flat on face on keyboard'**

**Ow.**

**'Sits up with 'f', 'y', 'n' and 'g' keys stuck to forehead.'**

**Nighty night...morning...**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Windows of Our Fortress

**Author's Note - **

**Okay, so I am REALLY sorry that this took so long to get up but my internet broke...AGAIN! Oh well, it's fixed now.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2 and if I get lots of reviews in the next couple of hours I'll have chapter 3 up later tonight. It's already typed so I'm just waiting for you. This chapter is more of a filler.**

**Disclaimer: I have a computer, mobile and wallet and sadly enough I can't get money from any of them so I guess I don't own any of the characters you recognize.**

**Hope you like...**

* * *

Elliot sat in a shocked silence as the low rumble of U2 filled his car. He watched as Olivia's car span across the tarmac, only stopping when it came into contact with the traffic light that was now indicating it was safe to turn left. The other car had stopped mid-intersection with its bonnet slightly crumpled and steam steadily flowing out at the seams of the metal.

The driver stumbled out of the car and started fumbling around for, what Elliot assumed was, his mobile phone. Elliot watched silently for another 30 seconds before his brain rebooted itself and shifted into 'cop mode'. He quickly jumped out of the car and pulled the portable from his waist. He radioed in for back up and an ambulance as he began to clear the crowd, or at least move them away from the wreckage. Within a minute the crowd was standing at the edge of the intersection. Elliot noticed Olivia was yet to immerge from her car. He ran over to the dark SUV and around to her door. He realised that it was her side that had struck the traffic light as well as hit by the other SUV.

"Fuck."

Elliot moved around to the other door and pulled it open. Olivia was unconscious and surrounded by a couple of air bags. Her lip was split and she already had a bruise forming along her cheek bone. Her car, being an older version of its model, didn't have curtain air bags. The side window was shattered, leaving shards of glass scattered across her lap. Olivia had a deep gash on the left side of her head which was gently trickling blood down the side of her face and matting her hair.

Astonishingly enough, Olivia's radio was still working, echoing the words Elliot's had moments ago.

_I can't live, with or without you…_

Elliot slid into Olivia's passenger seat and scooted closer to her, examining her injuries. Something flickering orange caught his eye through the windscreen. It was when the radio began to go on the fritz seconds later that Elliot knew what it was. He could no longer wait for the ambulance.

Elliot gently unclicked Olivia's seat belt and slid it back to its rightful position. He knew he shouldn't move her but it was either Option A: Olivia might be paralyzed or; Option B: She's dead.

Elliot knew which option they'd both prefer; Option C: They were back in the squad room.

With this option out of the question, Elliot went for 'A'. He slid Olivia's upper body across the handbrake so she was lying on her back, on his lap, while maneuvering her legs carefully. He managed to get her sitting in his lap before the heat became too much. He gently hooked his arm under he knees while shifting one of Olivia's limp arms over his right shoulder while he supported her back with the same arm, holding her firmly just above the waist. Olivia groaned slightly at the pressure on her ribs but didn't make any more noise as Elliot slid from her SUV. He carried her as quickly as he could away from the wreckage, yelling to people to get back. Just as they made it halfway across the intersection, Elliot heard Olivia's SUV burst into flames. He knew that at any second it was going to explode.

He took shelter behind the other driver's car and shielded Olivia from the explosion that erupted from the SUV's engine, the intense heat making the windows of their fortress explode; the noise being loud enough to elicit a scream from Olivia as she woke. Her instincts kicked in, telling her to lean into Elliot more, even though the explosion was over.

At this point an army of paramedics and NYPD officers came running towards them.

"Urgh, my head." Olivia groaned falling back against the door of the silver SUV and closing her eyes.

'No, no, no, Liv." Elliot shook his head, "Olivia!" Elliot began lightly tapping her cheek, "C'mon Liv. Stay awake; the paramedics are here now." Elliot swept a piece of hair behind her ear and lightly brushed his thumb over her cheek.

As if on cue, a paramedic that introduced himself as Jordan came over with his partner, Johanna.

'How are you guys?" Jordan asked, pulling his latex gloves on.

"I'm fine but Olivia's not." Elliot replied, gesturing to Olivia.

"No, she doesn't look it." Jordan set his gear down on the tarmac and checked Olivia for a pulse, "Hey Honey, can you squeeze my hand?" He took Olivia's hand in his own. Receiving a small squeeze, Jordan continued as Johanna started pulling out a blood pressure implement, "That's great Honey, Can you open your eyes for me?"

Olivia's eye lids fluttered a little, opening briefly.

"Okay, good work sweetheart. Jo here is gonna take your blood pressure now, okay?" Jordan asked.

Olivia made a muffled groan in response as Jordan stood and headed for Elliot.

"Looks like she's got a concussion but it's not going to cause any memory loss," Jordan began, "Events from the past 24 to 36 hours might be a bit hazy but if you start talking to her about them when she wakes up she should remember with a little bit of prodding."

Elliot nodded, "She was upset just before the accident, will it be harder for her to remember something upsetting?" he asked.

"To be honest, I couldn't tell you. It depends on different people." Jordan said truthfully/

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Can you tell me your name Honey?" Jo asked.

Olivia groaned again and mumbled something incoherent.

"You're gonna have to speak up Honey." Johanna started squeezing the small pump.

"My head is killing me." Olivia mumbled again, letting it roll to the side.

"Okay Honey, We can stop the pain when we get you to the ambulance but first you need to tell me your name." Jo said patiently.

"Benson." Olivia gritted out automatically.

"No, your first name Honey." Jo smiled.

"Olivia." She replied breathlessly.

All the strength she had to hold herself up was gone as she slid to her right and fell to the bitumen.

"Olivia, Honey, you've gotta stay awake for me, just a couple more minutes." Johanna moved Olivia's legs so she was lying on her side comfortably, "Jordan, I think we better take her now, she just collapsed."

At this Elliot turned and knelt down next to Olivia.

"We're just gonna get the gurney, we'll be back in a second." Jordan informed Elliot.

"Okay." Elliot nodded before looking back to Olivia.

"Liv, 'Livia, look at me." Elliot pleaded with her.

Olivia's eyelids fluttered once more but otherwise she made no movement.

"You're gonna be okay Liv." Elliot whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Okay El." Olivia murmured.

"Watch out." Jordan called a heads up as he and Johanna wheeled the gurney towards Elliot and Olivia.

They quickly got Olivia on the gurney and into the ambulance. Elliot was about to get in after Johanna but looked to Jordan for confirmation. He gave Elliot the nod and soon they were on their way to the hospital.

As they drove to Mercy General, Elliot couldn't help but smile in amusement at the lyrics that floated from the ambulance.

_Lights will guide you home,_

_And ignite your bones,_

_And I will try to fix you…_

_

* * *

_

**So far I've nearly killed Olivia twice...I'm doing well aren't I?**

**Unless you review you're going to have to go at least three days without an update because I'm going on a school camp tomorrow morning at 6:15am - yeah I know: 'Blurgh'.**

**So if you want me to update tonight I suggest you click the little bluey-purple-greyish button and send me a review.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Little fact about me...Um...When I was born my eyes were so dark you couldn't see my pupils.**

**I know - creepy eh? I must've looked sadistic. Lol.**


	3. Breathe Just Breathe

**Author's note - **

**I know I said I'd update on Friday and it's now 2:25am on Saturday morning but it's close enough.**

**I've been kyaking and surfing and running around beaches and snorkling for three days and I'm dead.**

**But I typed anyway.**

**I saw three sharks and a dolphin.**

**Disclaimer: I'm too tired to care right now - Don't own any SVU or any of the songs I use.**

**This chapter is for all the people that...like chocolate.**

**_Enjoy..._**

* * *

They wheeled Olivia into the hospital and into trauma room 2, leaving Elliot to wander the waiting room alone. He decided to call Casey and the Guy's to bring them up to speed with the situation, let alone, let them know about what had happened to Olivia. Elliot scrubbed his hand over his face as he heard Casey sob once into the phone.

"So she's definitely alive?" Casey needed to hear the words come from Elliot's mouth before she could calm herself and be sane enough to drive herself to the hospital.

"Yes, she's definitely alive." Elliot confirmed.

Casey sighed one of relief, "Okay, I'll be there ASAP."

Within twenty minutes Elliot was no longer alone, in fact the waiting room was very much crowded…well, their corner was anyway. Casey sat between Don and John, Fin sat with Elliot, a seat between the two of them as staff and other worried relatives and 'significant others' waited for news on their loved ones.

Elliot couldn't't help but smile sadly at the light music, barely audible over the muffled voices, played across the room.

"What is it?" Casey asked.

"Listen." Elliot replied.

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head,_

_Over my head,_

_With 8 seconds left in all the time,_

_She's on your mind,_

_She's on your mind,_

_Everyone knows,_

_She's on your mind…_

Everyone listened intently as the soft words of 'The Fray' voiced what everyone was thinking.

"Radio's been stalking me all day."

"And you thought I was crazy with my conspiracies." Munch scoffed.

"No seriously." Elliot leant forward in his chair, "First, when I was following Liv the radio was playing some song with the words:

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed…_

Then when I got into Olivia's car to pull her out, somehow her radio was still working and it was playing that U2 song that goes:

_I can't live, with or without you…_

And in the ambulance it was playing the song by Coldplay with the great guitar in it and it goes:

_Lights will guide you home,_

_And ignite your bones,_

_And I will try to fix you…_

And now this. You can't tell me it's not kind of weird." Elliot smiled sadly.

"Okay, yeah. That's kind of freaky." Casey admitted.

"I have to give you do's to that. That's impressive." Munch nodded.

The song changed and different lyrics floated through the speakers above their heads.

_I got no regret right now. I'm feeling this…_

_The air is so cold and low. I'm feeling this…_

_Let me go in her room. I'm feeling this…_

_I wanna take off her clothes. I'm feeling this…_

_Show me the way to bed. I'm feeling this…_

_Show me the way you move. I'm feeling this…_

_Fuck it, it's such a blur. I'm feeling this…_

_I love all the things you do. I'm feeling this…_

_Fate fell short this time,_

_Your smile fades in the summer,_

_Place your hand in mine,_

_I'll leave when I wanna…_

The group shifted slightly uncomfortably and an awkward silence fell over the group.

After a couple more seconds Fin spoke up, "So…" He glanced up at the speakers before looking back to Elliot.

"We're in a hospital!" Elliot said exasperatedly.

"But you're not denying it." Munch leant forward.

"I'm going to get coffee." Elliot stood but whirled around when he saw a door open.

"Who's here for Olivia Benson?"

The rest of the group stood as well as the doctor headed over to them.

"I'm Dr. Wood. I was the head doctor working on Olivia in trauma 2." Dr. Wood shook everyone's hands before addressing the group once again, "Olivia suffered some head trauma as well as two broken ribs and bruising to the face and the left side of her body. It's not too server but she will be sore for a couple of days. She's not conscious yet but you are able to see her for a short time if you wish. They've taken her up to room 156 on the 8th floor."

They all nodded and mumbled their thanks before heading to the elevator.

---

The small group stood outside room 156, each nervous about how Olivia was going to look. Elliot had seen her already but that was when the accident had just happened. Now, Olivia would be all stitched up with bandages and IV's and the whole shebang. Cautiously, Fin, Munch and Don went in first. Casey and Elliot allowed them a couple of minutes before kicking them out and entering themselves. Fin, Munch and Don decided not to wait around due to the work load at the precinct and left, giving Elliot and Casey some much needed grieving space.

Casey sat in the seat next to the bed and immediately took hold of Olivia's hand. Elliot stayed in the doorway. He felt a sense of awkwardness; like something wasn't right, out of place. He felt somehow responsible for the accident.

The room stayed silent, aside from the mechanical noises from the hospital equipment, for another ten minutes before the alarm on Casey's phone went off.

"I've gotta go." She rose from her seat, gave Olivia's hand a small squeeze and placed a kiss on her cheek before touching Elliot's shoulder as she left.

Elliot then moved further into the room before taking the seat that Casey previously occupied. He spotted a rather old radio sitting on the shelf behind Olivia's bed and decided to check it out. It pressed the on button and fiddled with the knobs. He quickly found a station and returned to his seat.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own…_

The song sounded okay and seemed to fit the mood appropriately. Elliot recognized it but couldn't tell you the title or even the name of the band. It suddenly struck him where he had heard it. Lizzie was constantly playing it on her ipod and speakers. Although he didn't know the words he began to hum along with the melody.

Olivia began to groan as she woke. She gingerly pushed her self up on the pillows, pushing any help Elliot offered away. She rubbed her eyes before looking around the room. She glanced at Elliot and could tell from the look in his eyes the he was worried.

"You were in a car accident." Elliot told her.

Olivia nodded numbly as she sank back into her pillows.

"She's dead." Olivia whispered, letting a few stray tears streak her cheeks lightly.

Elliot paused for a moment before registering what Olivia meant.

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

The trusty advice of the radio seemed to be working so far so Elliot did as it said.

"Shuffle over." He told Olivia quietly before he hopped in next to her. Elliot placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"She's dead." Olivia whispered again.

Elliot noticed her quickly brush some tears from her face before bringing her knees up and tucking her legs under herself.

"It's okay Liv." Elliot said gently, "You're okay."

"No, it's not okay." Olivia tears burst forth, "I'm not okay. She's fucking dead. My mother is fucking dead. What am I meant to do?" Olivia sobbed into Elliot's chest.

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough…_

Elliot sat silently, unsure of what to say as Olivia sobbed on.

"Oh my god. I need to make funeral arrangements and I need to order flowers and there are so many people to call. And-And…Oh god, oh god…" Olivia's breathing was becoming labored as she started to hyper ventilate.

"Liv, Liv. Look at me." Elliot told her as he sat up properly, pulling Olivia gently with him, "Olivia, look at me. Deep breaths, okay? Deep breaths."

Olivia was taking deep breaths but she was still breathing to fast and if she didn't slow down she was going to pass out. She began to sway a bit and Elliot had to take hold of her shoulders.

"Liv, just focus on breathing. Just breathe." Elliot held eye contact with her, inhaling and exhaling slowly as he did.

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see…_

Olivia began to mimic Elliot's actions and soon she was just down to hiccupping and sobbing. Elliot lay back against the pillows again and pulled Olivia close to him. She rested her head on his chest as she lay half on her stomach and with Elliot on her right she had her left arm across him, going to his right shoulder. Elliot lazily drew circles on Olivia's back, waiting for her breathing to even out, glad of her panic attack being over.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

* * *

**I learn't today that you're actually pregnant for 40 weeks not 36.**

**...Just thought I'd put that out there.**

**Anyway, I had to endure lots of rain - I had to surf in it - plus insane chaffing on my thighs just so we could finish a game on the beach and go home so really I chaffed for this chapter so I suggest you review.**

**P.S. Incase you didn't work it out - I went on a school camp (It was for one of my classes).**


	4. I'm sorry I can't remember

**Author's note -**

**Okay, here is chapter 4. Let me know if you'd rather me focus on this story or 'Cut', 'Down With A Sickness', 'Accidents Happen' or 'Spin The Bottle'.**

**If you haven't read any of those stories then I suggest you do because quite honestly I think they're better than this one but if you're all happy for me to continue on this just let me know. I'm also looking for a new title so suggestions would be good.**

**This is probably my last update possibly all week because I have about seven thousand assignments and I haven't been at school for 11 days. I know - I have skill.**

**Anyway, just thought you should know.**

**Discaimer: I am completely and utterly, 100 percent, broke. I don't own it or the songs.**

**Enjoy...**

_

* * *

_

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you…_

Elliot stirred as he felt Olivia moving around next to him. The light that filtered through the blinds began dancing across his closed eye lids, causing him to burrow his face further in to Olivia's hair. When she seemed to settle again he did to. He gently succumbed to the welcoming darkness and away from the light of 6 am.

---

Elliot woke again. This time several hours later, only to discover Olivia's gentle breathing was no longer apparent. He sat up in the bed and noticed that the liquid that once trickled into Olivia via the IV now lay splashed and dripped on the floor. He quickly stood, noting the bathroom door slightly a jar. Elliot walked towards it and gently pushed it open. Hearing the shower running as well as sobs emitting from behind the curtain, he didn't even think twice before pulling it back.

His gaze dropped to Olivia on the ground, her knees drawn to her chest and still in her hospital gown. Olivia sat with the water cascading over her as well as tears streaming down her cheeks. Her breathing was slightly agitated with the struggle her throat was having with her grief.

Elliot realised no steam was coming from the shower and quickly turned off the freezing cold water. He rocked back on his haunches as he came down to Olivia's level.

"Liv." Elliot sighed.

Olivia sucked in a breath but quickly expelled it with the chattering of her teeth. Elliot quickly noticed her lips were going blue from the lack of heat coursing through her body.

"God, Liv, what do you think you're doing? You could get pneumonia or hyperthermia." Elliot's voice full of concern, his brow furrowed as he looked down at his distraught partner.

Olivia dropped her knees and bent her legs to the side before leaning forward and wrapping her arms around Elliot's neck. Elliot stumbled a little but managed to quickly regain his balance. Elliot pulled Olivia closer to him and held her around the waist.

Olivia began softly sobbing into the crook of Elliot's neck, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…" At first Elliot couldn't understand but as she repeated them more and more the words began to become clearer.

Elliot picked Olivia up and carried her into the main room and gently sat down on the bed with her in his lap.

"Shhh…shhh…It's okay, Olivia. It's okay." Elliot kept repeating quietly into her ear, trying to calm her just a little.

_I'm sorry  
I don't mean to remember  
It's true that I dream less often_

He felt her shivering against his chest so he drew her closer to him. He reached for the little red call button on the remote but he heard Olivia croak a "Please don't".

"Why not?" Elliot whispered, retracting his hand from the shiny plastic.

"I'm so sorry." Olivia completely avoided answering the question, murmuring her words from before.

"Why?" Elliot asked softly, "Why are you sorry?"  
"I don't know I'm so confused and…"Olivia trailed off.

They sat in silence for a few moments before she spoke again, as if she needed a moment to work it out for herself.

"I'm sorry that my mother is dead. I'm sorry that she drank. I'm sorry that my father is a rapist. I'm sorry that I was never good enough for her. I'm sorry that she hit me. I'm sorry that I couldn't help her. I'm sorry that she despised me. I'm sorry that I couldn't escape. I'm sorry that I'm crying for her," Olivia only just managed to choke out the words over her tears but she couldn't stop, "I'm sorry that I never ran. I'm sorry that I let her die. I'm sorry that I never got why she drank until after I left home. I'm sorry that I could never stop her. I'm sorry that I'm numb. I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you. I'm sorry that I need you. I'm sorry that I fell in love with you because I can't remember. I can't remember when it happened and I can't remember how to breathe when you're not around. I can't remember and it scares me. What am I meant to do with out you because I swear if you die that's it. I no longer exist. You're the only thing keeping me in this existence because with out her, the only other proof of me is a rapist." Olivia closed her eyes, not stopping the tears flowing down her face.

_Close my eyes and brace myself  
Only noticed your face_

"Without you I no longer exist. I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Elliot sat shocked as Olivia shivered against him.

"I'm sorry too." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers, completely disregarding the fact they both now sat completely soaked and freezing.

_My scars are yours today  
This story ends so good  
I love you and I understand  
That you stood where I stood…_

"Olivia, what are you doing out of bed? Why are you wet?" Casey's brow furrowed, "Why are y-" Elliot shot Casey a look that told her not to go there and thankfully she got the message loud and clear, "I'm gonna go and get a nurse."

Casey closed the door, leaving Elliot and Olivia sitting in an uncomfortably damp silence.

Olivia pushed herself off Elliot's lap and effectively lost her balance as she tumbled off the bed.

"Woah. You okay, Liv." Elliot got off the bed and helped Olivia stand back up.

"Yeah, yeah," Olivia swallowed hard as she closed her eyes and pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead, "I'm just…" Olivia's sentence went unheard as she fell limp in Elliot's arms…

* * *

**I'm sorry that it's a bit shorter than some of my other chapters but oh well, you'll live.**

**My finger is currently blue because my friend told me I should fingerpaint at two in the morning. I painted my mirror. It now has a smiley face on it. Anyway, my finger is blue which got me thinking about other blue things which soon moved onto purpley-blue buttons which liked to be pressed which, in turn, made me think of reviews so step up to the mark and let me know what you think.**

**Also...IT'S A CLIFFIE!!**

**Sorry, but I haven't had one yet in this story and I thought it was about time that my evil streak reigned free for a while.**


	5. Glass thumps, smooth bumps

**Author's note - **

**Sorry, can't talk - about to get yelled at.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.**

**This is for NettieC because she is fabulous!!**

_

* * *

Every breath you take_

_And every move you make_

_Every bond you break, every step you take_

_I'll be watching you…_

"Nothing serious," The nurse had said, 'Just the concussion coming back into play. She should rest."

Elliot knew this but it didn't stop him from freaking out when she went limp.

God.

He thought something like a blood clot had been lodged in her brain but no.

Just the concussion coming back into play.

He had now sat for hours.

Just watching her sleep.

It calmed him, to know she was still breathing.

He was afraid to blink, incase he missed it.

He soon learnt he had to.

She was still alive so he felt it was safe to blink, just every thirty seconds or so.

No too often.

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace_

_I dream at night, I can only see your face_

_I look around, but it's you I can't replace_

_I feel so cold, and I long for your embrace_

_I keep crying baby, baby please…_

Olivia began to whimper in her sleep.

Elliot was not sure about what but she sounded like a lost child when he heard "Mommy" drop from her lips.

He wanted to wake her but remembered what the nurse said.

---

**2am**

Elliot shifted in the uncomfortable plastic chair and Olivia stirred as the weight on the bed shifted where his head was leaning.

Her dream involved one night when her mother was drunker than she had been in a long time.

_She had stumbled inside carrying a half empty 'Smirnoff' bottle. Olivia's eyes watered as her mother held onto the wall as she clambered down the hallway._

'_Shouldn't you be in bed, you little bitch?" Her mother questioned her harshly._

"_I'm sorry Mommy." Olivia whispered._

"_You're not sorry, you ungrateful cow." Serena slurred._

"_I am sorry Mommy." Olivia accidentally let a sob slip from her throat._

"_DON'T LIE TO ME YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Serena lunched at Olivia with her glass bottle, ready to smack her across the side of the face with it._

"_**Mommy!!" Olivia shrieked.**_

She sat bolt right up in the bed and caught her breath. For a moment she forgot how but quickly regained the knowledge when Elliot stirred.

She sank back into the pillows and sucked her lower lips into her mouth, to stop the tears spilling over. She slowly let out a shaky breath and squeezed her eyes tight.

She wasn't going to cry.

"You okay Liv?" Elliot whispered.

Olivia nodded without opening her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Olivia shook her head in the negative.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Another shake.

"Do you want me to stay here?"

A nod and then a shake.

"Do you want me to come up there?"

A nod.

_I feel so cold, and I long for your embrace_

Elliot stood from his seat and kicked off his shoes.

He lifted the covers slightly and slipped under the warm blankets, his leg lightly touching Olivia's as he settled back onto the pilllows next to her.

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake…_

He snaked his hand across her back and slipped it around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Olivia relaxed against his embrace and lets out a shaky breath and before she can stop her self she's let go of the emotion that was building in her chest and she's back there again at the wrath of her mother and she can't get free because there is no one, there is nothing.

_Winter just wasn't my season…_

Elliot's brushed the hair from her face and finally, she slowly opened her eyes but didn't dare to look at him. She expelled yet another shaky breath and turned to bury her face in his chest. She couldn't do it any more, she couldn't hold it in; she couldn't breathe.

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button, girl._

_So cradle your head in your hands…_

She sobbed into Elliot's chest, quietly at first then they become long strands of pain being elicited from her throat and out into the open echo of her hospital room. She cried for everything, even though she didn't know what everything is. She cried because she didn't know why, she didn't understand.

Elliot wrapped his other arm around her, connecting his hands at her hip before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Olivia tenses and she doesn't know why.

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,_

_You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out…_

She sighs into his chest as her tears run out and they sit like that for a while. No one says anything and the silence remains until the steady breathing of the detectives is the only thing heard.

_Oh breathe, just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe…_

* * *

**Like I said - yelling, bad, at me.**

**REVIEW...or beware: my quirkyness will never return!!**

**"Eats shoes".**

**I lied.**


	6. Sunshine and Summer Rain

**Author's note -**

**This was going to be along author's note but I have to go to school.**

**Sorry.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 6.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I am broke. I don't own it. Maybe one day when my novel is published. Yes, that's right: I'm 15 and I've written a novel. I completed it like two days ago - I'm so proud. Now all I need to do is type it and edit it a thousand times - Yeah, it's hand written. When typed I think it'll be about 200 pages. 'Grins'**

**Anyway, enough about my fabulous novel...**

**This can be for ****AdriaDara becasue she's a reviewing junkie.**

* * *

"Shh…" Olivia heard Casey hiss. 

"What?" Munch groaned in a half whisper.

"Just shhh…" Casey whispered.

"You know if you put this on the internet and the government gets hold of it, it could go all the way to the pentagon due to people thinking that they're were sent out together on the field for things other than sex crimes and are instead out looking for UFO's." Munch said in a rushed whisper.

"SHUT UP MUNCH!" Came two replies; also in whispers.

"What are you doing?" Olivia groaned, not moving from her position.

There was a bright flash followed by a groan from Elliot.

"What the hell guys?" He sat up, abruptly shifting Olivia from her half-sleep.

"What?" Casey tried for innocence but failed miserably.

"Oh, forget it." Elliot grumbled.

_Oh! Ohhhh yeeeh _

_I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure_

_And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door..._

"What the hell?" Olivia groaned as she rolled over, effectively rolling onto Elliot.

"I agree – this shit is way to perky for 8:00 in the morning." Fin added.

"You know this song was a con-" Munch began.

"SHUT UP!" Four replies came.

Munch put his hands up in defense.

"This is that song with that little puppet and it's singing…I think it was orange or yellow or something. Kathleen showed me one time…or was it Lizzy." Elliot furrowed his brow.

"I don't care – I feel like I have a hang-over. Turn it off or down or throw it out the window." Olivia grumbled.

_I'm walking on sunshine, woooah_

_and don't it feel good!!_

"I'm sorry. I can't turn it off." Elliot shrugged.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I like the radio." Elliot wasn't exactly lying.

"I don't care. I need to pee." Olivia clambered out of bed and dragged the IV stand with her mumbling about 'sons-of-bitches' and their happiness.

After the bathroom door was closed Casey smirked.

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its true_

_and I don't want to spend all my life , just in waiting for you…_

"What?" Elliot asked.

"You seriously believe the radio is stalking you don't you?" Casey's smirk had morphed into a grin.

"What are you so damn happy about?" Fin asked.

"What do you mean?" Elliot was confused.

"It's Katrina and The Waves; I believe my friend Fin here, was referring to the song because if the radio is, indeed, stalking you, you must be pretty damn chuffed at the moment." Munch finished by puffing out his chest.

Elliot thought back to the previous day and realised why his subconscious was throwing a party. Deciding Olivia would shoot his balls off if the rest of the team found out; he stopped himself from spreading the word about Olivia's accidental confession in the midst of her grief.

_I feel the love,I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real…_

"I dunno. I've been stuck in a hospital room for the last however long." Elliot shrugged.

"With Olivia." Casey added, not completely naive to Elliot's charade.

_I'm on sunshine baby oh…_

"So?" Elliot's eyes darted from Casey's to the wall, to the bad, to the bathroom door and back to Casey.

"Nothing." Casey shrugged and made a face saying she didn't believe a word he was saying.

"Whatever." Elliot shook his head, just as Olivia was coming out of the bathroom.

"Stop talking about me." There was no sarcasm or joking to Olivia's statement – it was just that; a statement.

"We weren't Liv. We were talking about Elliot." Casey smiled slightly.

"Whatever." Elliot smirked when Olivia used the same word he had just a few seconds ago.

"What Stabler?" She really was cranky.

_I'm walking on sunshine…_

"Nothing." Elliot didn't want to get into this, "Why don't you get some more sleep." He said as he turned the radio down a little.

Olivia yawned and crawled into bed next to Elliot, "okay", she conceded.

"We'll see you later Liv." Casey, Fin and Munch left the room, ultimately leaving Elliot and Olivia alone.

Elliot removed the covers from his part of the bed and was about to get off when Olivia grabbed his wrist.

"Please." She said the simple word in a voice that begged it a thousand times over.

Elliot didn't say a word but instead replaced the blankets and shifted further down the bed. Olivia snuggled her back closer to him, instinctively, he laid an arm across her waist.

As if on cue the song changed to something softer.

_Whispering our goodbyes _

_Waiting for a train _

_I was dancing with my baby _

_In the summer rain…_

Olivia's dream, which had begun to form, changed to fit the song. It was her and Elliot standing on a platform. The storm swirled and she could feel it surging around her.

_Whispering our goodbyes _

_Waiting for a train _

_I was dancing with my baby _

_In the summer rain…_

Olivia sunk further and further into her slumber as the words filled her head, shaping her imagination.

_I remember the rain on our skin_

_And his kisses hotter than the Santa Ana winds…_

The lyrics swirled, giving off vivid images, telling a story, one which Olivia was yet to hear.

_I can hear him singing _

_Ooh "Love Is Strange" _

_Come dance with me baby _

_In the summer rain_

Olivia wanted it to be real. It was perfect, her vision of love. Her vision of the way it should be.

_Everytime I see the lightening _

_Everytime I hear the thunder _

_Everytime I close the window _

_When this happens in the summer _

_Oh the night is so inviting_

_I can feel that you are so close _

_I can feel you when the wind blows_

_Blows right through my heart_

This is what Olivia wanted and her subconscious was undeniable…in her dreams anyway.

_Oh my love it's you that I dream of _

_Oh my love since that day _

_Somewhere in my heart I'm always_

_Dancing with you in the summer rain…_

Olivia slowly left her dream in a sleepy haze and as her eyes adjusted to the light to looked around to find what had woken her soundlessly.

When she didn't find anything she closed her eyes and let the low rumble and soft patter of rain on the window lull her back to sleep.

* * *

**What'd ya think?**

**Let me know because I need a good reason for not memorizing my italian speech.**

**I'm getting a 'D' in tha class coz I suck big time.**

**Lol.**

**'Tu sei un bicicletta' means 'You are a bicycle'.**

**That's about all I can remeber...and 'grazia.'**

**So yeah...review lots and make me smile and I'll put a new chapter of 'Cut' up tonight at some point.**


End file.
